


Toll Booth Romance

by Stilienski



Series: Sterek ficlets [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Writer!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilienski/pseuds/Stilienski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles works in a tool booth and it sucks. But hey, at least he meets some interesting people!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toll Booth Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the real life inspiration, Mon!! (and go get that toll booth guy!)  
> Thanks for making that into a Sterek idea, Ama!!
> 
> hope you both enjoy! <3 <3

It’s not like Stiles was waiting for a particular guy to drive past his booth, that would be absolutely pathetic and also more than a little bit weird maybe… but Stiles was waiting for a particular guy to drive past his booth. He always got here at about 8 AM. It was now a quarter past, which was pretty late for him. Grumpy was always on time, had been for the past 3 weeks. And right on the day Stiles was finally going to make his legendary move, the guy was late.

It was the one highlight of his day, a hot dude with a sexy car and great music coming through his window. Muscled, wonderful arms, really incredibly wonderful arms, jawline was on point as was the beard on top of it. Stiles knew for a fact that he was a great basketball player, good with languages too yet not that great with numbers and science.

Oh yeah, he knew Derek alright. Best basketball player Beacon Hills High had ever seen. Got a scholarship for it and didn’t waste his time at college on partying, but actually got a master’s degree in English Literature. Not only that, he then went on to write his thesis about the portrayal of genders and sexuality in literature and got it published. Which earned him a writing gig in the Los Angeles Times. Derek was everything Stiles had ever dreamed of and more. Oh yes, so much more… the “more” being: way out of Stiles’ league, too far out of reach, very unobtainable and incredibly good at ignoring Stiles.

 

But of course, it was just Stiles’ luck that Derek never showed up that day. The one day that Stiles was going to make sure he wouldn’t be ignored by the guy of his dreams and Mr. Impressive Eyebrows doesn’t even show up for the first scheduled flirting bit. Just for your information, that did not make Stiles grumpy, not at all, Stiles was fine. Stiles was an adult now and he was mentally stable enough to not let the absence of a practical stranger ruin his day.

“Hey, dude! How wa-“

“Shut up, Scott, I sit in a freaking toll booth from 5 till 9 am, how do you think it is? It freaking sucks.” He grabbed his bag and tossed his books in for the day. He kept his glaring eyes on his best friend and roommate while he made his way to the door. “And yes, Scott, just like every freaking day I’ll say hi to Kira for you. Because it’s not like you text each other every two minutes!” With that he stormed outside and tried to mentally prepare himself for his classes.

At lunch he called Scott to apologize because the puppy was probably heartbroken. So he also promised to go out with him tonight and treat him to a beer.

*****

Derek did show up the next day. Somehow though, Stiles was so thrown off by the sight of him in sunglasses that he couldn’t say anything till Derek had paid and was ready to drive off again. He coughed awkwardly and then just went for it.

“So… How _you_ doing?” He tried for a smirk but wasn’t quite sure if it worked or not.

“I’m trying to get to work.” Derek said with the most annoyed glare Stiles had ever seen. _Oh…. Wow… rude!_

“You do realize that I’m in charge of the barrier right, Grumpy? That thing only goes up if I push the button. And if you’d let me be in charge of your buttons for a while, I’m sure other things could go up as well….” _Oh good lord, what was that even supposed to mean?_

“Huh… look at that…” Derek slowly put up his middle finger and looked at it in faked shock. “You’re right! Just by pushing my buttons.” _So the guy can be funny too, who’d have thought?_

“Okay, fair enough. But just so you know, that reply – although it was kind of genius – cost the L.A. Times a reader for this week.” Derek looked strangely surprised by that. _Strangely_ , because Stiles couldn’t remember ever seeing him with an expression that wasn’t grumpy or smug. He let Derek pass through.

Throughout the day he kept replaying those 5 lines of pathetic dialogue. Right before Stiles fell asleep he had decided on counting this one as a personal win for at least having the last word.

The rest of the week they only exchanged quick hello’s every time Derek drove by. Which was actually more than they’d said before that disaster of a conversation. Stiles was probably reading way too much into the fact that Derek was always the first one to say hello, but hey, a guy can dream, right?

*****

On day 7 A.D.C. _(After Disastrous Conversation)_ Stiles had finally bought an issue of the L.A. Times. Now (day 8 A.D.C.) he could finally tell Derek how much he loved him for that movie review. Stiles had written an elaborate article himself on why he agreed with Derek’s review and had ended it with some other points he wanted to discuss with Grumpy. Sadly, Stiles being Stiles, none of those eloquently written sentences made it out of his mouth.

“Dude, I totally loved Age of Ultron too! It was freaking awesome!” It was obviously too early for Derek to hear anyone speak so loudly and enthusiastically and actually expect a reply.

“Yeah, I know. Good morning to you too.” He grumbled back as he gave the tax to Stiles.

“I mean, it was just all over gorgeousness. Oh my god, did you cry because of Pietro? I totally did, dude, I was like full-on sobbing and everything!”

“No, I didn’t.”

“I bet you did, you’re not fooling me with the tough-guy act.” Derek let out a small sigh at that.

“I haven’t had nearly enough coffee for this….” He grumbled as he looked at the barrier expectantly.

“I’m guessing that cup is empty. Want a refill? I mean, it’s not Starbucks, but that also means… it’s not Starbucks, know what I mean?”

“No, can’t say I do.” But he was just offered coffee, so of course he gave Stiles his empty Starbucks cup.

“I mean that you’re not at an actual coffee place so there are no skimmed latte’s with caramel and 13 grains of sugar with an extra 21 drops of milk and 3 dollops of whipped cream in the shape of Mickey Mouse on top, but it’s free and strong and warm and good.”

Derek took a sip and actually gave Stiles a proper smile. _Wow, that’s a first…. Oh my god, look at that, look at the gorgeous bunny-teeth!_

Needless to say that day 8 A.D.C. was the best day ever.

*****

Well, it was the best day ever, till day 9 A.D.C. came by and Derek asked his name. Or till day 14 A.D.C. came by and Derek laughed at his joke. Or till day 25 A.D.C. where Stiles gave him some leftover brownies _(he might have saved them specifically for Derek and told Scott he’d shoot him if he even thought about eating them)_ and Derek practically moaned when he took a bite.

This crush Stiles had was getting worse and worse and he couldn’t see it getting better any time soon. Till of course the magical happenings of day 37 A.D.C. which was the bestest Monday to ever Monday in the history of Mondays.

“Good morning, my favorite passer-by! How about some coffee? I even have a donut on offer today.” That donut was the reason Stiles was late to his job today. He’d bought a whole box of donuts yesterday but this morning he couldn’t decide which one to bring for Derek. Would he like jam filling? Would he like glazed donuts? Chocolate on top? All the possibilities. So Stiles had wasted almost 20 minutes thinking this through till he decided to bring the entire box.

“A donut? What kind of donut?” _was that an actual smirk on Derek’s face? Why was he smirking? Not that Stiles minded the smirk, not at all, he’d love to see that smirk all day and preferably all night as well, he’d just like to know the reason behind it…._

“Just take your pick!” Stiles opened the box with a wide smile and after Derek had taken a donut and gotten his coffee refill, the rather delicious smirk was still there.

“Thanks. Today I actually brought something for you too.” He reached out his window and together with the money for the toll he gave Stiles an envelope. “Consider it a thank you for giving me free coffee.”   

*****

“Stop it, Laura.” Derek grumbled, already regretting the fact that he told her about Toll Booth Guy. All he did was ask her if he really looked like he would cry during the latest Avengers movie. Now she’ll never shut up about this.

“Oh come on, it’s a rom com waiting to be filmed. He totally knows you shed some tears for Pietro. The guy is obviously a huge nerd if he knows you write those movie reviews and he had a major freak-out over the Avengers to a guy he barely knows. Derek, he gave you free coffee, he’s got to be the one!”

Derek gave up on trying to convince his sister about the fact that he barely even said three words to the Toll Booth Kid. He didn’t even know the guy’s name.

*****

“Hey, dude! Coffee for a smile?” The kid joked.

“I have to smile now? I might need something more than coffee for that.” He put his empty Starbucks cup out the window anyway. “How about you tell me your name? Then I’ll think about the smile.”

“Everyone calls me Stiles.” He said as he poured the coffee.

“Stiles?” _So his parents just threw some scrabble pieces together when he was born?_

“Yeah, if I’d tell you my real name the smile you’d think about would be guaranteed to happen. I’d even get a laughter fit from you. You’d probably spill your coffee everywhere too.” Even grumpy Derek couldn’t help but smile at that. Though of course it made him curious as well.

“Thanks for the coffee, have a good day, Stiles!”

“Yeah, you too!”

*****

He stopped looking forward to his coffee fix in the mornings, he just looked forward to seeing Stiles now. Which was bad. Even though he was pretty sure Stiles had attempted to flirt with him before, he didn’t really think it was serious. And it’s not like he was good at flirting. What do people do to flirt? Do they just use terrible one liners like Stiles had tried? Do they just ask for people’s number?

Taking a day off to stalk Stiles, find out where he lived, wait outside of his house and move in to kiss those fucking delicious-looking lips as soon as Stiles came out seemed like the easiest plan he had come up with. And he’d thought about it a lot.

As he pulled up at the toll booth, change ready in his hand and window already rolled down Stiles gave him a massive grin.

“Hey, today you need to solve a riddle for your coffee. Sorry man, I don’t make the rules.” Derek was already holding his empty cup out the window.

“Okay, try me.”

“How do you find Will Smith in the snow?” He thought for a bit before he shrugged. By then Stiles was already giggling. _Damn, first the puppy eyes now the giggle…. He’s too cute._

“You just follow the fresh prints.” Stiles laughed louder than him, but of course Derek still chuckled along. He’d have chuckled at whatever Stiles had said.

*****

Derek started feeling a bit uncomfortable always accepting the coffee. He really had to give Stiles something in return…. _Maybe he could ask him out for coffee some day? Nope, he’d never dare to do that…_ But after Stiles gave him some homemade brownies he thought about something to give in return every day.

Till finally the perfect opportunity came in his mailbox at work. Two tickets to a movie premiere. Not just any movie premiere…. Stiles would freaking love this.

*****

**Hey, Stiles**

**I thought you might like this. It’s a red carpet event, so you might want to get a suit somewhere. I put my number on the back, give me a text so I have yours. We’ll need to arrange where and when I’ll pick you up.**

**Best,**

**Derek**

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my fucking god. I’m dreaming, I have to be, this is not real, what the actual fuck. Oh my god!_

_Ant-Man_

_The premiere_

_With Derek_

_And Paul Rudd would be there and all the Marvel people._

_And Derek_

_Derek gave me a ticket to a red carpet event_

_Ant-Man_

_With Derek_

_I was going to the movies with Derek_

_What should I wear?_

_Oh god, what the fuck should I wear???_

“Lydia! Pick up for god’s sake! This is an emergency I don’t care how important the class is that you’re in right now, I need you to pick up your fucking phon-“

“What’s up Stiles?”

“Thank god! I have an emergency! You need to get here right now! You need to take me shopping and it has to be amazing and you need to make me look presentable and Derek will need to fall in love with me! Please for god’s sake, Lydia, I need help!”

“Derek Hale? The guy you’ve had a crush on since high school?”

“Yes! Not really what you should be focusing on right now, but yes! Can you now please come and get me so you can work your fashion magic on me?”

*****

Awesome suit, check.

Adorable bowtie, check.

Way too expensive shoes, check.

Text Derek….. not done yet…

He had been trying to do it for the last hour, but just couldn’t decide. Texting is hard. So many nuances to take into account.

“Oh for god’s sake, Stiles. Here.” Lydia grabbed his phone, dialed Derek’s number, waited for it to actually connect through and then gave Stiles the phone back. _That evil, evil woman._

“Hello?”

“Err, hi! This is me, Stiles… you know the… the guy from the toll booth. I just…. Bought my suit.” that’s it. For now that were all the words he knew.

“Oh thank god. I thought… I thought you didn’t want to come or something. So, where do you… where do you want me to pick you up?” Was it just Stiles or did Derek actually sound relieved?

“Not come? You thought I wouldn’t come? You thought I’d pass up on a freaking premiere of a Marvel movie?” Stiles might need to rethink falling for Derek, because if he actually thought that, he might be crazy.

“Well… erm…. Fuck it. You know this is meant to be a date right? I mean, I thought you and me were… you know, hitting it off? I just… did I read it wrong? You can totally keep the ticket if I did, I just-“

“I hoped it was a date. I didn’t spend 150 dollars on shoes to impress a carpet. Although they probably will leaven an impression on the carpet too…. Sorry, I have a rambling problem. I mean, I don’t have a problem at all, I am totally normal, and I live on campus please just pick me up there? Don’t leave me stranded with expensive shoes and a suit because there are some dodgy people on campus and I swear I can work on the rambling problem.”

*****

Somehow that still worked. Somehow Derek was still fine with taking him out. It probably said a lot about Derek’s sanity, but Stiles figured beggars couldn’t be choosers and really, if being a little bit crazy was his only flaw then he was still far from Stiles’ league.

For a week Stiles had started blushing every time Derek’s car came by his toll booth. The first day after the amazing invitation he had actually gotten out of his booth, opened Derek’s car door and gave him a massive hug. Which was probably not how cool people handle stuff like that, but screw it, Stiles was, is and never will be, cool.

During the entire week leading up to their date, they texted a lot. Derek still couldn’t believe that Stiles had been in Beacon Hills High and Stiles couldn’t believe that someone who reviews movies for a living had never seen Star Wars.

Now he was awkwardly waiting in his dorm room. Waiting on a text from Derek that would hopefully come soon. He’d fixed his bowtie seven times now, over the last ten minutes. He’d re-tied his shoelaces five times and he’d asked Scott twelve times if he had something between his teeth or on his face or in his hair.

Stiles squealed when his phone buzzed with a text.

 **I’m in the parking lot, can’t wait to see those impressive shoes**.

He could barely keep himself from running down the stairs and over to the parking spaces. Stiles took a deep breath when he saw Derek leaning against his car, looking like the sole reason for global warming. And when Derek saw Stiles he stepped a little bit away from the car and straightened his jacket.

“You look… you look great, Stiles, the shoes are really nice.” Stiles slapped a hand over his mouth as he let out a giggle. _Get your act together, Stilinski. He is the one who asked you out. He wants you, obviously. He totally wants in your pants. Derek freaking Hale totally wants in your pants. Accept that, embrace it, now reply something with some confidence for god’s sake._

“Same goes for you, handsome.”

*****

The red carpet was… weird and overwhelming and to be honest, Stiles just clung to Derek like a koala to a tree. The movie was fucking great, but Derek holding him close with an arm around his shoulder was still so much greater. Now they were at some kind of after-party. Stiles really had no clue what was going on. He just knew that Derek hadn’t let that arm slip from his shoulders for more than a minute. He also knew that if he didn’t kiss Derek right now, then he might burst from all the butterflies. Butterflies? Not strong enough… the fluttering in his stomach was like… like… eagles! Yes! Eagles. Manly, strong, eagles that were madly in love with Derek Hale.

He moved a little to stand in front of Derek, put both arms around his waist and looked up at him. Though Grumpy really wasn’t that much taller, maybe an inch or two.  
“You really, really make that suit look phenomenal. Then again, it’s not like there’s anything Adonis can’t pull off. I’m going to start rambling again if you don’t stop me. Just FYI, I heard that the best way to stop a crazy rambling person from talking to much is shock them out of the crazy state they’re in with a kiss. Want to try tha-hmpf.”

_Okay…._

_Derek’s lips were kissing my lips_

_My lips were kissing derek’s lips…._

_This is good_

_Yep_

_100% would recommend_

_Should probably not recommend_

_Just keep them to myself_

_Also hard to recommend anything to anyone when you’ve got two tongues in your mouth_

_Which feels a lot better than it sounds_

“Fuck… you don’t have classes or work tomorrow, right? Come back to my place?”Goddamnit, just when Stiles thought Derek couldn’t get any sexier, his voice did that post-kissing thing. That raspier, breathier, fuck-me sound.

“Dude, have you looked in the mirror lately? I am not going to pass up a night with you for classes or work.”

“Don’t call me dude.”

*****

_Fucking hell, who’d have thought it’d be so sexy to be pushed into a wall?_

_Or against a door?_

He wasn’t really sure what surfaces Derek was pressing him into just to lean in and start kissing his lips senseless, over and over and over again. Till finally Derek pushed again but there was no surface meeting his back for a while. In a split second Stiles actually got worried. Then he landed on a very nice soft mattress and feasted his eyes on Derek standing in front of him and very hurriedly taking his button shirt off. Stiles’ hands went to his collar to start undressing as well but Derek threw his own shirt on the floor and grabbed Stiles’ wrists.

“Don’t you dare take off that bowtie.” Okay, not what Stiles had expected to hear at this point of current… events… happenings. But he could work with that, sure.

“Bowties are cool…?” Okay fine, maybe he couldn’t really work with that….

Derek chuckled and stopped in the middle of taking Stiles shirt off, just to kiss him again.

“You don’t happen to have a fez too, do you doctor?” _he got the reference, he actually got the reference and stopped trying to get the sex to happen just to reply with another reference._ Stiles really had hit the jackpot with this one.

“You…. oh my god, I’m going to keep you.”

“Are you sure? Don’t you want to take a test ride first?”

It was too much. Too much at once, too fast and too slow at the same time, too overwhelming to really get what was going on. Stiles just knew that one moment he had Derek’s fingers in his ass, taking him to heaven and back. Derek’s lips barely ever left his neck or collarbones. And Stiles just tried grabbing onto anything within his reach. The blankets, Derek’s hair, Derek’s fucking big arms…

Then the next moment there was the ripping of a condom wrapper and Derek laid down beside him. Stiles only got a breather for about 15 secs till Derek pulled him up.

_On top? Me?_

_That’s…. new…._

_It’s nice though_

He rolled his hips experimentally just rubbing them against each other for a while till Derek pretty much growled…. Impatient much?

To be fair, it’s not like Stiles himself could wait much longer.

_Yep_

_Okay_

_This is pretty damn g-_

“Fuck yes!”

It was probably the biggest workout Stiles had had in ages. But the reward was pretty damn amazing. There was a lot of kissing involved, which was great, Stiles couldn’t imagine the kissing to ever stop.

It was over too soon. All it took was a reach-around… well, not really a reach-around since Derek didn’t have to reach around anything, but you know. All it took was Derek’s hand around his dick and a couple of strokes to make him come. And just as he opened his eyes again from the fucking awesome orgasm, Derek closed his. Damn, mouth open, eyes scrunched shut… yep, he should take a picture of Derek’s orgasm face soon. Not now though… he fell down on the sticky chest beneath him and felt arms come around his sticky back. He just lay there for a bit trying to process what just happened and how he felt about it.

All was generally good, he decided after a while of Derek kissing right beneath his ear.

“You good?” Derek asked in a hoarse voice because apparently he had “just lay there” for a bit too long.

“Good? Very. Test ride approved. I’m keeping you. But just so you know, that means we’re watching Star Wars tomorrow.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please leave some kudos at the door! ;)


End file.
